


Show Me

by Severus_Toujours



Category: Outsiders (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Sasil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Toujours/pseuds/Severus_Toujours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasil and Sally Ann sneak over to her house to pack up some of her things when Hasil finds something interesting in her bedside table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sally Ann and Hasil have inspired me to write some Outsiders smut. Hope you enjoy!

Sally Ann crept up the stairs to the home she shared with James. Her hand was unsteady as she put the key in the lock and opened the door. "James?" she called out, even though she knew he wasn't home. She'd heard through the grapevine that he'd found three long days of work on a construction job two towns over. Last time he picked up a similar gig, he didn't bother wasting the gas to drive home each night, instead choosing to sleep in his truck. Still, Sally Ann wasn't going to risk staying at the house. She just wanted to grab a few things while he was out and head back to Naomi's place.

"Hasil?" she called, stepping back out onto the front porch after making sure the coast was clear. "Come on up. He isn't here."

Hasil emerged from the bushes where he'd been hiding and sprang up the stairs. He looked around when he got inside, noticing the place was still in shambles after the fight he'd had with James. "Sorry bout messin up your place Sally Ann. Let me help ya clean it up. Least I can do."

It was strange for Sally Ann to hear him call it her place. As she looked around the destroyed living room, it didn't feel like home at all. "Nah, no thanks. Let's just pack up my stuff and go."

Sally Ann walked to her bedroom and opened the door. Hasil entered close behind her, a slight smile on his face. "Ah see, now I could stay in here all day," he said.

"Why?" She was truly baffled looking around her small, girlish room.

"Smells like ya. S'like my whole body is wrapped up in ya arms."

Sally Ann giggled.

"I ain't jokin'," he said grinning nonetheless. "Aight, so what d'ya need to pack?"

Sally Ann got a duffle bag out of her closet and put it on the bed. "I need at least four or five days worth of clothes. Why don't you pick whatever from my closet while I go get some stuff for my hair from the bathroom?"

"Aight, I can do that for ya," he said feeling confident in his abilities to select the right things, that is, until he really looked in her closet and saw just how many things she had to choose from. "Hey, Sally Ann!" he shouted.

"What?" she called back from the bathroom.

"What d'ya need with all these clothes? Ain't but seven days in a week!"

She didn't reply so he just shook his head and pushed around the hangers, inspecting the options. He selected a few short sleeved shirts, one pair of shorts, one pair of capris and one pair of jeans— All items that seemed to match the sort of things he'd always seen Sally Ann wear. She had a lot of other stuff in her closet that seemed to be gathering dust. There was one item that caught his attention though. It was a pretty little yellow sun dress. He was sure her skin would light up like a sweet summer's day in that dress. He knew it was impractical, but he pulled it from the hanger and tucked it in the bottom of her bag anyway.

Sally Ann returned to her room just as Hasil was making his way over to the big dresser in search of undergarments. He opened a drawer and stared down at the wild mix of panties, bras, and socks.

Sally Ann laughed. "I'll do that Hasil. Why don't you go look in my end table and see if you can find my glasses. They're in a case.

"I didn't know ya need glasses, Sally Ann."

"Yeah. My vision is horrible actually."

"Well why ain't ya got em on then?"

"I've got contacts in right now."

"Contacts?"

"I'll explain later," she said with a smile, returning her attention to her underwear drawer.

She could hear Hasil rummaging around in the drawer. She turned to look at him when it suddenly got quiet. His back was to her. "Did you find them?"

"Nah, but what's this?" he asked, turning to face her.

Her face immediately flushed with heat when she saw her sleek silver vibrator in his hand. "Hasil…" she managed to choke out.

"What?" he asked, turning the toy in his hands, inspecting it closely. He nearly dropped it when it suddenly began to vibrate. "What in the—"

"Hasil give me that," she said, walking over and snatching it from his hands. She turned it off and looked back at him. He had an innocent, curious expression on his face that immediately made her go soft. She sighed. "It's a vibrator, Hasil."

"Yeah, well I just seen that much. What's it for?"

"It's for… It's for like, say you're not around and I wanna… you know…" she said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Hasil's face took on the slightest pinkish hue as realization dawned on him. "Why don't ya just use your fingers?"

"Well I do. I use both. Hasil can we talk about something else please?" she asked, laughing nervously. It suddenly felt very warm in her room and the look on Hasil's face wasn't helping anything.

"I don't wanna talk about it either," he said closing the space between them.

"Good," she said softly, his closeness making her go weak in the knees.

"See, I was thinkin' maybe you could show me instead," he whispered in her ear.

"No way," she said, not a lick of force behind the words as he ran his fingertips across her jawline.

Hasil kissed her gently on the lips. He loved the way her eyes lingered closed after he pulled away. "Yeah," he said with a smile as he prodded her in the direction of the bed. He leaned into her so she fell back against the floral comforter and climbed on top of her, supporting his weight on his forearms. She raised her head to meet him in another kiss, inching her way further onto the bed as she did. He responded enthusiastically and pressed his body against her so she could feel the erection that had sprung to life the moment he'd understood what Sally Ann used that vibrating thing for. She moaned against him and deepened their kiss, forcing her tongue inside his mouth. He ran his right hand up her hip and waist until his fingertips made contact with her breast through the fabric of her clothes.

"Take this off," he said, tugging at her shirt.

Sally Ann would never grow tired of Hasil asking her to take her clothes off. She obliged, removing her shirt and bra, while Hasil disrobed her lower half. He tossed her shorts and underwear aside and looked back at her, completely bare in front of him. He rubbed a hand over the bottom of his face and tugged at his facial hair. "Sally Ann…" was all he could get out as he admired her body. Eventually she grew impatient and pulled on the hem of his shirt to bring him close to her again. He kissed her lips, but didn't linger, choosing instead to explore the curves of her neck, the hills of chest, and the valley between her hips. Sally Ann was trembling with delight as he teased and worshipped her. She nearly threw a fit when she felt him break contact with her skin. She opened her eyes and saw him sitting back on his heels. He took off his tank top and tossed it aside, but didn't resume what he'd been doing. Instead he just looked at her, pupils dilated, full of desire.

"Show me what ya'd do if I wasn't here, Sally Ann."

She pouted. "Hasil…"

He backed off the foot of the bed and stood up. "What's the matter? You a wee bit shy?" He gave her a little smirk before dropping his pants, letting his erection spring free. "What if I do it with ya?"

Sally Ann watched as Hasil gave himself two long, slow strokes. The look in his eyes as he gazed at her and touched himself caused a delicious sensation to emanate from her core and radiate up her body. She wanted Hasil to have the same experience so she adjusted the pillows behind her back before letting her left hand come to rest on her breasts while the right crept down her stomach.

"There ya go," he said, returning to the bed and kissing each of her raised knees. He again sat back on his heels and watched as her hand crept lower, and finally made contact with her most intimate region. She stroked herself lightly at first, petting, while her other hand kneaded her breasts. Hasil about fell over when she slowly slid a finger deep inside herself and pulled it out glistening with her juices. She took the moistened finger and circled it over her clit. Hasil listened as she made herself moan, her eyes fluttering closed with pleasure. He had quickly come to learn Sally Ann's body and could tell that she was working herself up very quickly. The way she squirmed underneath her touch, the way her breaths came quickly.

"That's right, Sally Ann," he said, watching her rub away at her clit, arousal from her pussy making a wet spot on the bed. Once he heard his name mix in with her moans, he let go of his dick and stared at a picture of a rainbow on the wall for a few seconds. He didn't want to come yet. He had plans for her when she finished and she seemed to be very close.

The sound of the vibrator brought his eyes back to her. His dick throbbed as she expertly maneuvered the toy to just the right spot. He saw her muscles growing taught and he recognized the look of ecstasy spreading across her face. It'd be any second now.

"Come for me, Sally Ann."

The sound of his voice was her undoing. She came hard, her moans mixed with expletives and his name. When she suddenly pushed the vibrator inside her pulsing pussy, he was sure he'd died and gone on to heaven.

"Hasil?" Sally Ann called, coming down from her high.

He was just sitting there, staring between her legs, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Hasil!"

He shook his head. "My god Sally Ann, you gonna be the death of me. That righ' there had to be the sexiest thing to ever happen here on planet earth. I migh' cry."

Sally Ann laughed out loud, but Hasil was completely serious.

"You didn't come," she said, gazing at his rock hard cock. "I could do it again," she said picking up the vibrator.

Hasil snatched the vibrator from her hand and tossed it across the room.

"Nuh uh. I got you this time, Sally Ann."


End file.
